


who's the leader?

by shuantics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, god i feel so bad i love yuta, i hope ur happy dad, idolverse, im drowning in this sin someone help, really really brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuantics/pseuds/shuantics
Summary: Taeyong really needs to teach Yuta a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a lil smth for my dad over at @nct-sinbin on tumblr based on [this](https://nct-sinbin.tumblr.com/post/155912497392/shit-u-fucking-got-me-with-that-defensive-taeyong)
> 
> please enjoy <3

Another slap, so many now Yuta's lost count of which one, lands against his ass, the sting unbearable as he buries his face further and further into the tear and sweat soaked pillow, his scream muffled by the softness. The skin covering his behind throbs, along with his cock, dripping with pre-cum onto the sheets below where his ass is raised into the air. He begs for it to stop, begs for him to stop and let him come, fuck him, _anything_ other than blistering his ass to oblivion, but nothing but incoherent mumbles and whimpers fall from his lips, his mind everywhere and almost drowning in the cushion. 

The back of his head stings, hair being pulled with the firm-fisted grip around his roots, yanking him up, the light from the lamp, albeit dim, straining his sight.

"What was that?" Taeyong seethes, his pink lips gracing Yuta's bitten and swollen pair. "I didn't quite catch it."

Yuta whines as Taeyeong's grip somehow tighten's and he's sure the leader is about to rip some of his hair out.

"Say it again," he demands, landing another, slightly softer smack on his red ass, "nice and clear for Daddy."

"Ss...stop..." Yuta hisses, tears welling in his eyes with the fierce pain across his skin and also on his scalp, "DーDaddy..."

"Stop what?"

Yuta swallows, boldly moves a hand up to hold the back of Taeyong's. "You know what..." he spits, watching as Taeyong's expression shifts from smug, to mildly shocked, then back to smug.

"That's exactly it, baby," he chuckles, a deep dangerous sound that sends shivers through every one of his bones. "You know back talk into acceptable. Do you talk back to Hansol like this? Johnny?"

He does, and shaking his head is a lie, but Yuta loves this so much, all this attention Taeyong gives him for being such a bad little slut. He thrives in it, thrives in small whispers when the camera rolls: "Stop misbehaving, Yuta"; "You're being a bad boy"; "Daddy's going to punish you later..." all the while a firm hand on his ass, or thigh, fingers digging in in warning, he loves it - he _breathes_ it.

He'd just slightly prefer it if Taeyong punishes him with his cock up his ass instead of making his ass practically _bleed._

"So you're only a naughty whore for me then?" Taeyong poses, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek (hot, Yuta thinks, he'd like to feel that on his ass instead of Taeyong's rough, unmoisturized hand).

Yuta nods, jutting out his bottom lip, but hissing as Taeyong again grips his hair tighter.

"And that's why I'm not stopping. Not until you learn your lesson."

Yuta whimpers as Taeyong finally lets go of his hair and grips the back of his neck, shoving his face back into his pillow, and layering another manic wave of smacks against his behind.

Yuta screams, thrashes and sobs desperately, hoping one of his flailing legs would catch Taeyong as he shakes his read muffled yelps of: "Daddy! Daddy, I can't take it anymore!" When Taeyong snorts and smacks extra hard on Yuta's numb ass, he chokes. "Daー _ah!_ Daddy,  _please!"_ He moves his head, big, teary eyes pleading to Taeyong. "Please, I've learned! Please,  _please_ just fuck me already!"

Taeyong laughs, sadism tainting the smile that curves into his cheeks as he halts his flying hands. 

Yuta can barely feel the cold air against his ass as Taeyong moves from nestled behind him. "You think you deserve to be fucked at all?" He sneers, Yuta biting his lip at harsh,  _sexy_ tone.

Timidly as he can appear, he nods.

Taeyong's dry chuckle and his emotionless words cut through Yuta like a knife. "I'm gonna make sure no one in this house fucking touches you for a month," he hisses, leaning right in to press his lips to the nape of Yuta's neck. "I'm the fucking top dog here, okay?"

Yuta gaps quietly, partially from the threatening words of deprivation but mainly because it finally clicked.

Taeyong feels threatened.

"Iーis that why you spank Youngho-hyung too..." Yuta pushes, biting back the smile as Taeyong frowns. "Because _someone_ showed you up? Someone else raps, so you're threatened?"

A tiny part of Yuta regrets the low jab, but as Taeyong, red in the face, roughly grips him by this throat and rusticly shoves him to his knees, he kind of doesn't.

"I'm your leader," he growls, biting the shell of Yuta's ear. "I'm not saying it again. I'm. On. Top. Understand, slut?"

Yuta nods and inhales sharply, Taeyong's thumb briefly pressing to Adams apple, then off again, like pushing the switch on a light, sending electricity straight to his cock.

"Who's the leader?" 

"You."

"Who's your Daddy?" Taeyong smirks, one hand quickly diving into his pants and fishing out his red, throbbing, leaking cock.

Yuta gulps, feeling nothing but elated. "You."

"Good." Taeyong gives himself a few strokes, sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Yuta. "Now, open up." 

Yuta doesn't have a second to comprehend before Taeyong's hand moves from his neck to his hair, not gripping up tangling his fingers in, palm flat against his scalp as he forces Yuta onto his length.

His own hands fly to Taeyong's thighs, mouth totally full, moans muffled by skin whereas Taeyong's fly free from his lips. He tries to move his head, throat closing around the tip of Taeyong's member, no space for air as he whimpers, his leader guiding him with so much strength he loses all control - but then again, he never really had any in the first place.

Taeyong hits the very back of his throat, groans, and Yuta gags. His eyes squeeze shut, and he whines, using his nails to dig into Taeyong's legs, but receives nothing but a smack to them with his other hands.

"Behind your back," he orders, the sound Yuta making as he grips his own wrist behind his back sending delicious vibrations to his cock.

Yuta's helpless, now with Taeyong's hips rolling too, thrusting (gently, but still forcing it down his throat - he can feel the roughness developing despite the wet cavern, tightening and straining) as his leader grunts and groans.

"Good little slut," he gasps, moving his head back as his hips jut, Yuta choking and coughing. "Take it all, go on." 

A few more thrusts, and plenty of having his head forced right from the tip right to the base, Taeyong's legs are jittering, his breath becoming heavy, and he warns: "You better swallow every single drop of my cum, understand?"  

Yuta nods, looking up with big, doe eyes as Taeyong bites his lip, sighing: "It's a shame such a cute little slut is so fucking naughty," before dropping his head back and releasing, Yuta's taste buds being overthrown by the hot, sticky cum slathered in his mouth. He gulps frantically, desperately trying to consume every single drop, as Taeyong demanded, but even his best efforts don't stop few drops spilling out, rolling down his chin and onto his folded knees. 

Taeyong pulls away and Yuta begins to cough, deep, scratchy inhales and chesty, rough exhales as he coughs and coughs but the irritation doesn't go away.

He gasps when Taeyong grips his chin, pulling his face threateningly close. "I said every drop."

This was going to be a long fucking night, and Yuta's really trying to find negatives to weigh out the positives.

 

"What do you mean he _can't_ record?"

Yuta fiddles with his thumbs, Taeyong's hand on his shoulder with a loose, yet obsessive grip, as the group watches the back and forth exchange between the producer and the doctor.

"His throats in bad condition," the doctor answers, fishing through his pockets, "it's been used too much."

"I'll say," Taeyong whispers, snickering as Yuta awkwardly, uncomfortably shuffles on his seat against the floor, ass burning even through his loose-hanging shorts. "He might've gotten the same thing Youngho had a week or so ago," he adds, subtle smug smile clouding his features.

Yuta side-eyes him suspiciously, then flicks a glance over to Johnny, red-faced, their shared, knowing expressions all they need.

"I'll give him some throat soothers, which should help, but other than that, he just needs to go on vocal rest for a few days." The doctor hands him a packet of strawberry flavored soother sweets and that's the end of that.

Until Yuta feels Taeyong's hand abrasively grip his sore ass as the group gets up to begin their warm up. "Cute, how he thinks I'm not going to make you scream later," he hums, so low barely Yuta can hear him. "Tell me, who's the leader?"

Yuta gulps, trying so, so hard to ignore the heat rushing to his crotch. "You."

It's Taeyong and, God forbid, Yuta's actually whipped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> !! okay so i did this really quick cause i was _desperat_ to get it out, there might be a few errors but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless^^
> 
> comments, kudos, feedback all appreciated loves^^ <3


End file.
